hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Theories
''Hello Neighbor ''has a lot of '''Theories '''such as The Family Theory, The Super-Market Theory and The Cardboard Theory. There is also no need for theories because the new book and Hello Neighbor itself explain it all dumbasses. The Family Theory The Family Theory is a very complex theory, and has the most versions. The DanTDM Theory DanTDM is a YouTuber from the UK. One of his theories is that the Neighbor ran some kids over and they died, hence the hospital flatlining incident. The "Shadow" are the kid's ghosts, coming back to haunt him. The Neighbor put up the missing posters to cover up the incident. He then replaced the kids with mannequins. The kids may or may not be his, making Hello Neighbor all the more darker. In essence, the Neighbor did something bad, he regretted it, and it involved a boy and girl. No, not at all. The 8-Bit Ninja Theory The 8-Bit Ninja is a Youtuber who creates let's-plays. His theory mostly focuses on the Beta version of Hello Neighbour. His theory states that The Neighbor and The Protagonist are brothers, and that The Neighbor does not want to live with his brother so he kicks him out after he moves back home. Another version based on Alpha 4, is that there are five loading sequences, in the hanging room, the door next to the stairs, the door behind the water room, a hidden room with shopping carts and a cash register, and an unknown location. The unknown location is, according to The 8-Bit Ninja, the teleporter to the Final Boss. Another version of this theory is that the Neighbour is the grey child in the painting, and his father is the large shadow. No, this theory is worse. The Sketch Theory (Most Common) Sketch is a youtuber from Canada who mainly plays Roblox. His theory is based on a painting in the Alpha 4 version of Hello Neighbour. His theory is shared by other people like Corl, and his other Pals on youtube. His theory states that he had a wife and a son. The part after that is commonly altered, for instance one person would say that his family died and replaced them with manikins, and another would say he locked them up. Another version of this simple theory is the Super-Market Theory which you will read later on. Everyone knows the neighbor has a family, its obvious as hell. You mispelled "manniquin" and he didnt replace jackshit. The Great Family Theory This theory was created by BartoszC and other people. Their theory is based off of all the versions of Hello Neighbour besides the test version and Pre-Alpha version. So, there was once a father (Also known as the 'Final Boss') who had four children, his wife died at the child birth of the last of the brothers. The father had a mental disease and made the brothers practice music for hours. When they were tired he would beat them up, and once he killed one of the brothers, the third eldest brother (Also known as the 'Shadow-Boy'). The eldest brother became the red-haired neighbour with a green vest (He can be found on the Official Hello Neighbour Page in a piece of artwork.). The second eldest is the neighbour who is the antagonist of the game. The last is the father of the Protagonist. The antagonist neighbour had a wife and many nephews, nieces, sons, daughters, and grandchlidren. After most of his children died, he locked his wife, and his son, in the basement. And the maniquins are replacements for his dead family. He doesnt have a brother, he doesnt have 4 children, only 2, he never replaced jackshit, and these theories are getting worse and worse The Car Accident Theory The Neighbor had a wife and a child, but the wife died in a car accident (hence the car parked on the fence, the explosion in alpha 1, the auto wreck in the basement in alpha 4, and the neighbor sobbing into his hands in alpha 3). His brother (the protagonist) saw him crying and tried to comfort him, but the neighbor snapped and locked his brother out of the house. The neighbor and his wife had a secret related to the child, and vowed to protect it from people by locking the child in the basement. His brother knew about this and tried to figure out more by moving across from the neighbor and decided to take a nap. He dreamed that he got evicted from his apartment and had to move to the suburbs, he moved into his neighbor/brother's house and that the child escaped and killed him. He woke up in a panic and thus began the game. The Shadow is the Neighbor's other brother (probably the one who he buried alive in the Prototype/Alpha 1). Its obvious as fuck the wife dies in a car accident dumbasses. The Super-Market Theory This theory is based on Alpha 4, but is similar to the Family Theories, but has only one version. This theory states that The Neighbour fell in love with a cashier at the Golden Apple Super-Market and they had a baby. She already had a husband so he had to hide their baby in the basement. This is the shittiest theory ever, its "Supermarket" and whoever made this is fucking retarded. The School Theory This theory is based on Alphas 1,3-4 and is similar to the Evil Theory. The Neighbour was a teacher and once he killed his student and his mother, the student haunts the Neighbour. The student is aslo known as the 'Shadow-Boy'. This theory is shit and is completely wrong. The Evil Theory This theory was created by Mat-Pat, and it states that the Neighbor has something to do with the Devil. This theory explains many things in the game, such as candles, creepy drawings, flying mannequins, and The Mark of The Beast on the bottom of his shoe. Mat-Pat also suggests that the gramophone that accepts the golden apple has a sign with a great figure holding 4 smaller people. According to the bible, God had 4 companions (sorry for the mistake) and one of them was Lucifer, a.k.a the Devil. It also speculates that the fear levels are just the Neighbors past experiences and the mannequins are stand-ins for the people in those events. MatPat either overthinks shit or explains obvious shit. the theory is false. The Dream Theory This theory focuses on Beta 3. This theory states that when the Protagonist moves to his new house, he enter's the basement and get's knocked out by the 'Shadow-Boy'. In his dream he wakes up in the house across the road and is determined to find out what is in the basement. The 'Boss Neighbour', according to this theory,is the Protagonist's point of view of the Neighbour (Tribute to 8-Bit Ryan) and when you enter the house on 'Boss Neighbour's' back, you finally wake up. Half true, the part where he gets fucking knocked out is shit, the part about waking up on boss neighbors back is also not true. The Cardboard Theory This theory is based on the full game. When you see the Neighbour locking someone in his basement, you hear a childlike scream. It is obvious that this came from a young girl. As it says in The Great Family Theory, The Neighbour must of had a family. When His Wife died in a car crash, a Babysitter was minding the children. She showed them cardboard. They were mesmerised by the cardboard. The loved it so much they wore cardboard suits. But one stormy Halloween, they went Trick Or Treating in their cardboard suits, and got struck by a volt of lightning. Then the kids became cardboard cutouts themselves. The Neighbour was worried in case the police got curious so he locked his poor kids in the basement forever. **NOTE BY SCARFY101: Whoever made this theory is fucking retarded, the scream came from a boy, how the fuck do you know half of this, the few things which you could figure out from the game are wrongly understood and everything else is coming from nowhere, the kids arent actually cardboard as well dumbass. -By Scarfy101/Scoofy202 The confirmed actual story from the WIP prequel game, "Hello Neighbor Hide and seek" and the prequel book WARNING: THIS IS LONG. This "theory" is what actually happened. Before the events of the game, The neighbor, Theodore "Masters" Peterson (Confirmed name in the prequel book), Diane Peterson, Mya Peterson (daughter and missing girl) and Aaron Peterson (Son NOT PLAYER and missing boy) lived happily mostly. Eventually The neighbor built a theme park called, "The golden apple Theme park" In which he built the Rotten Core rollar coaster, it was unsafe causing a first grade girl's death (named Lucy Yi). The town of Raven Brookes (the place the game takes place in) was devastated and burnt down the theme park. A few years later, Nicky Roth and his family move into the neighborhood. Aaron and Nicky Roth become best friends and start hanging out. Eventually one day however, Diane dies in a car accident, (as seen in the act 1 car accident nightmare and in prequel book in newspaper) which the neighbor then takes her to the hospital where she dies. (As seen in the hospital nightmare of act 2). A while later, Aaron gets upset to the point where he shoots the window in him and Mya's room, causing a crow to fly in and take Mya's doll as seen in the Hide and seek game trailer. Mya reaches out for it, and the brother shoves her out to her death. (Also seen in act 2 nightmare where the rollar coaster around house onto roof has cardboard cut-out of the girl get pushed by hands on cart to her death. And the cart of the coaster is controlled by missing boy) And he digs a grave in the backyard for his daughter (As seen in the nightmare where you hear digging in act 1). Then The neighbor locks his son/missing boy/Aaron in the basement, and the player (Nicky Roth) who was playing with his beach ball sees it (shown in act 1 intro). When we finally get in the basement and get past the EXIT door in it, we are chased and cornered by the neighbor to a door with 3 locks which the boy is behind. Then The neighbor kidnaps Nicky and he wakes up in act 2. If you look through the keyhole in the beginning, you see a cardboard cut-out of Aaron/Missing boy unlock door for you. And the reason for him being cardboard is due to the fact that either: a. it's a placeholder model because they never made a humanoid model of him and they will replace it when Hello, Neighbor hide and seek is out and done. Or: b. Since act 1 and 2 are flashbacks, Nicky imagines him as a cut-out. Eventually Nicky escapes, and the Neighbor is about to chase him when suddenly you hear a window break which is obviously the missing boy about to escape. Then The neighbor goes after his son allowing Nicky to escape, who gets PTSD (Post-Traumatic stress disorder). We wake up as an adult after flashbacs to our childhood in act 3, and are evicted from our expensive city apartment and are forced to move back to the dreaded suburb where we were kidnapped. We find out the neighbors house was burnt down, and when we go to see the remains, we see "The Thing" (shadow-man) And freak out, as this is us having an anxiety attack and flashbacks due to the traumatic events of our adolescence. When we go inside our house, we answer the phone call and start seeing "The Thing" again. Then we asleep and relive our adolescence once again, but this time defeat "The Thing" which is actually our fear of the neighbor and PTSD. When we wake up we move inside and live happily ever after. And this is the actual story. And as of now, it is unknown if Mr. Peterson or Aaron died or not. ~Explained by ThePrince09 on youtube/ BlueyTheBuilder on ROBLOX **NOTE:** This guy is actually smart unlike all you other dumbasses. -Scoofy202 P.S subskrib to SuperMarioIdeas on youtube aka me scoofys channel. P.P.S Scarfy101 exists as well peeps.Category:Blog posts Category:Browse